1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system that includes an image forming device and a post-processing device having an enclosing device, and more particularly, to an image forming system that is connected with an image forming device that may form an image on sheets including envelopes and a post-processing device including an enclosing device that encloses, in the envelopes, contents such as the sheets on which the image is formed by the image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is already known a paper processing device that is configured to automatically perform the work for enclosing, in an envelope, paper (sheet) loaded on a paper loading unit such as a bin (for example, Japanese Patent Nos. 3110806 and 3110804).
Japanese Patent No. 3110806 discloses the paper processing device that performs image forming and printing on the content and the envelope through an in-line process, and then encloses the content in the envelope. Further, in order to avoid the failure of enclosing process, there is also disclosed the configuration of a system that determines whether the paper can be enclosed in the envelope on the basis of information on paper size and envelope size.
However, in the in-line enclosing device (image forming system) disclosed so far, which includes an image forming device and a post-processing device, as well as in the technologies disclosed in Japanese Patent Nos. 3110806 and 3110804, an inspection mechanism is not generally included which inspects whether there is an excess or deficiency in enclosing of the contents. Therefore, when the inspection is necessary, an inspection device needs to be connected to the rear side of the system, in which the inspection device measures and determines the weight or thickness of the enclosed/sealed envelope.
In this case, a failure determination is performed after the envelope has been sealed, so it is difficult to confirm determination of a failure or correct the envelope determined as the failure in manual. In the case of using the configuration where the envelope is sealed after the inspection, the sealing device needs to be connected to the rear side of the inspection device, and thus the size of system increases and various setting operations are troublesome. For this reason, it is very difficult to use the system.